


Inevitably Wicked

by damagedpickle



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagedpickle/pseuds/damagedpickle
Summary: Prompt fill for Apwanderer: I had the idea of an established tony/loki where Loki is sneaking around looking for a surprise gift for an anniversary or birthday but gets accused of cheating/being a villian again. Either angst fest or happy ending. If you're so inclined :)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Inevitably Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apwanderer/gifts).



> Basically just a prompt fill, I'm happy to take on board any other prompts, so leave any in the comments and I'll take a look

Loki was well aware of how his actions may have appeared to anyone paying him even a shred of attention, but the chance of that happening he had calculated as incredibly low- well worth the reward of Anthony’s smile. Of his gratitude. His love. It had been fifteen months now, since he’d landed cracked and broken atop the self-made monument of his paramour. A mere shadow of his former self, a fragmented vagabond with pieces much too far apart to gather, let alone to reattach. His false father may claim otherwise, but Loki knew he hoarded the most pieces, had crushed them beyond recognition with his words. The fateful night, the Bifrost-

“No, Loki.”

The blearing silence whilst The Other took his mind, his heart, his skin and pulverised it, blending it into the fleeting shell in which he now resided. However, it was his words at his ‘trial’ which had finally pushed the knife through his heart, taken the final step and thrust with the intent to kill.

“Take him to the courtyards, chain him where we once did with his monstrous ilk.”

The harsh rejection, exposing his shameful identity to all who already held so much against him. Though their maiming, dismemberment and unspeakable mistreat had brutalised his body, he didn’t feel the pain. He couldn’t feel anything after facing such a final spurning from the one man he had dedicated his existence too. Nothing had even brought a sound from him, until Anthony.

So, he could deal with any strange looks, suspicious glares or threatening stares the Tower’s other residents might present him with, it would be worth it for his Northern Star.

\---

When he said his plan aloud, it truly didn’t sound like enough. It was a simple wristband, woven from leather, embroidered with gold detailing and ruby studs; but it meant so much more than it appeared. Traditionally, anniversary bands were only traded for the first decade of one’s relationship at a minimum, but Loki felt the first year much better reflected the human lifespan. The band was a sign of commitment, fidelity and trust; should they reach marriage a matching one would be created for the other wrist, but for now one would suffice. Obtaining the necessary materials and crafting with them away from the ever-watching eyes of Anthony’s hidden servant had been difficult enough with a singular band. Nonetheless, he had feigned boredom, claustrophobia, curiosity and stress to excuse himself enough to collect and assemble the necessary materials, and it had finally paid off. Retrieving it from the bottom drawer of his en suite, he carefully placed it in its box, sealed it with a verdant bow and prepared to undergo the inexplicably difficult task of locating Anthony within his own home. Before he could begin, however, the world darkened quickly in front of his eyes, and he landed will a ‘thud’ onto the tiled floor.

He awoke with a blistering headache, pounding as if he had drunk enough ale to rival his oafish false brother. Yet it was not an exorbitant amount of liquor which had brought on his current condition, rather the dull metal object in the hand of the Widow; the coolness around his wrist that of the cuffs which bound him to an unmade bed.

It was only natural, really, that the Widow and Hawk had taken him in. The Hawk, in particular, had been tremendously opposed to his occupation of the Tower but had been shot down by its owner. He wondered what he could have done to finally push them to confront him privately, though he soon cursed as he determined the cause for himself as he noticed the cherry-wood box missing from his pocket. He turned to the Hawk, prepared to beg if he must for its return, but he was cut off before he could even begin.

“Missing this?” The archer turned the box in his hand, holding it aloft. “You’re not getting it back, so don’t even ask. That’s the first rule of this whole thing. Whatever the fuck this glorified hair tie really is, forget it.”

Loki winced as the Hawk proceeded to throw and catch the box repeatedly, with no care for its contents. He tried to smooth himself over, throw back the panic that was building rapidly within his chest. Confidence was the key to every lie.

“Truly, the band is as you say; a glorified hair tie- though a wristband rather than one for hair. Keep it if you must, but I must inquire to the reason for my being here. I have done nothing violating the terms of my stay that I can recall. I most certainly have done nothing to warrant the-”

This time, it was one of the Widow’s knives which silenced him.

“Don’t make me cut out your tongue. Shut your lying mouth and speak only when we say. Then, just maybe, we’ll give you your precious hair tie back. Got it?” She pushed the knife in ever so slightly further in emphasis. Encouraged by the prospect of having the band returned, Loki merely nodded in reply. The Hawk chuckled darkly at that.

“Guess we can teach an old dog new tricks. I wonder, what should today’s lesson focus on Tasha?”

“Perhaps, reasons why a pathetic, supposedly reforming criminal, should not be sneaking around New York City whilst on probation? You have one shot to answer this honestly before Clint starts getting hands-on.”

Inwardly, Loki scoffed at the idea of replying honestly to the question. Should he be completely honest with them, it would perhaps be the least believable answer conceivable. But he could not have them believe had been acting maliciously behind their backs. A wince as he adjusted his position, crumpled on the floor, reminded him he was on limited time.

“It was merely a walk, an outing to escape the constant walls of the Tower. I can promise, I have done nothing in violation of my terms of residence. I remember vividly the promised consequences.”

This time it was an arrow speared into his shoulder. Though he lay on the floor, he could feel his body beginning to fade from the present. His once god-like strength had faded severely since his fall.

“What did we say about lying? Tell us the truth, or we’re going straight to SHIELD with this. You’ll be in a cell faster than you can say bullshit, and you’re pretty damn fast with that. So tell us, once last chance- who are you meeting with, what are you planning?”

Spots swam in Loki’s vision; his head was light yet impossibly heavy.

“I swear, I’ve done nothing; met no one. Please, just… the box-”

But the Assassin and the Archer simply left the room, locking the door behind them. 

\---

Loki wasn’t sure how long exactly it had been when Anthony found him, but he supposed it has at least been a matter of days by the gnawing cries of his stomach, and the calls of his body to relieve himself. Thankfully, the Widow had been kind enough to leave a bucket. 

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while- his shoulder and thigh slowly stitching themselves back together- when he heard his paramour’s voice.

“- better not be fucking joking about this Barton… it was just a three-day binge… come back to this bullshit-” The mechanical door slid open to reveal his beloved, shadowed by his captors. It took every fibre of self-control he possessed to keep himself from crying out and giving away the relationship they had so desperately tried to keep secret. He steeled his mind carefully for the indifferent persona he needed to adopt.

“Stark,” Norns how he hated that word- too cold, unfeeling, impersonal, “what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to join in the fun? I don’t believe stomach has been maimed as of yet, should you be so inclined.” Perhaps he imagined it, but a brief flash of anger seemed to flicker across his Anthony’s face, before being replaced with what Loki desperately hoped was merely a mask of disinterest and disgust. 

“Not at all, though the offer is tempting. I merely noted your absence and was concerned- given your previous penchant for conquest and the imperialistic. I brought it up, and Barton and Romanov led me here. Though, come to think of it, they never actually explained why you were chained in the guest bedroom.” He turned expectedly towards the pair.

The Archer, never one to miss a chance to further degrade the once-prince, nodded at Anthony before approaching Loki with all the speed of a striking snake, reaching out a hand and ruffling his hair without the caress of a lover, pride of a father. 

“This one is yet to tell us, but we’re sure he’ll crack soon. Tasha and I have been watching him for the past weeks, he’s been sneaking out into the city completely unsupervised- JARVIS hasn’t even been able to trace him. We know he’s been accessing the communal shopping funds, but there’s never any evidence of him purchasing anything at all- in short, we know he’s up to something, probably meeting up and conspiring with some crazed, wanna-be dictator pal of his and conspiring to crush us ants from the inside-out. So, we’re keeping him here until he ‘fesses up.” He punctuated his message by rapping Loki across the back of the head. Loki clenched his teeth together, willing himself to not give them further reasons to doubt him. Anthony would soon leap to his defence, remove him from this dreadful room and Loki would present his anniversary band. But when Anthony did move to defend him, it was not at all what he had envisioned. 

“Guys, I don’t really know how to explain this; but Loki isn’t planning anything malicious- you can let him go.” The words there, but the heart was not. Why did his Northern Star sound so lost, so reluctant? 

The Widow eyed Anthony suspiciously, perplexed by the seemingly unjustified defence of such a worthless criminal. “How do you know this? You have proof?” 

Anthony shook his head, fingers combing through his hair. 

“I can’t really get into it, it’s not my place to say-”

“Stark.”

“I just fucking know, okay? I just fucking know! And I don’t have to explain myself to you in my tower, so just uncuff him and I’ll get him out of your hair.” 

At Anthony’s outburst, Loki shrunk further into the bedframe. This wasn’t at all how it was supposed to go- he might not even get the box back! The Hawk and Widow seemed equally stunned by the man, but reacted significantly less. The Widow gave Anthony one last scrutinising glance before cutting her losses and unbinding Loki from the bed. Rougher, with much more strength than anticipated, Anthony gripped Loki by the arm and drug him out of the room, heading towards they had secretly shared the last twelve months. He threw Loki gracelessly onto the bed and brought his fingers back to his hair. 

His beloved was distressed, and he appeared to be the cause. 

“Anthony, I assure you, I have no such desires towards the Earth, I swear I have not breached our agreement-”

“I believe you,” Anthony sighed. There was something bitter in his tone that made Loki wary. “I know you haven’t been conspiring to take over the Earth, but I know you have been leaving the Tower an awful lot lately. I admit, I’d found it a bit odd, but I’d let it slide. But now, Barton brought up the money, and it all seems so obvious now. You’d been avoiding me here too! I know I’m just a mere mortal and whatnot, but I really thought we’d had something special going on here- our one-year anniversary is probably around about now isn’t it- though I guess it just wasn’t enough for someone used to gods. Don’t worry I won’t tell the others…”

Oh. Ohh. Oh. 

Loki missed whatever Anthony said next. It couldn’t be important compared to the bombshell he had just dropped.

“You believe me to have been unfaithful, Anthony?”

“Don’t you fucking dare ‘Anthony’ me!” The anger, the bitter resentment was back. “I trusted you! I fucking trusted you- you know how hard it is for me to do that! And you went right ahead and blew it all for some whore. Who is it? I hope they made you happier than I ever could have!”

No, no, no, no. He couldn’t lose Anthony, he couldn’t lose him least of all over this. If only he had his box, he could prove himself. 

“Anthony! I have not committed any infidelities against you, I promise, I swear to my mother, you must believe me. I am sorry I have deceived you, but it was our anniversary just three days ago and had truly wanted for it to be a surprise…”

Anthony’s rage stricken face quickly turned to one of guilt. “Three days ago? When they first took you?”

Loki nodded. “I had been on my way to present my gift to you, but I fear one of the two now holds it in their possession, and to confront them over it would give us away.

“What was it?”

“Ahh… ‘twas merely an anniversary band. I’m sure it means nothing to you Midgardians, but in Asgard, they are exchanged at the first decade of a relationship to promise of commitment, trust and fidelity. I felt that perhaps the first year would be more appropriate seeing your limited life-span, but I-”

Dry lips covered his cracked lips, calloused hands brushed his scarred cheek. They stayed locked in each other, caught in the moment and one another so that time did not pass comprehensibly. When they finally broke apart, the look upon his Norther Star’s face was exactly as he had dreamed, that most wonderful smile turned upon Loki in gratitude for his gift. In acceptance of his gift. 

In acceptance of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically began as a way for me to develop my writing skills, so any constructive criticism is also more than welcome!


End file.
